


Like a Dragon with Gold

by Constantsnow



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Hellboy is an idiot, Liz and Abe face palm a LOT trying to help, M/M, Mating, Myers is VERY confused, Pre-Relationship, Prepare for floundering Hellboy, demon stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9971570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantsnow/pseuds/Constantsnow
Summary: Hellboy's been feeling increasingly agitated around Agent Myers since his return from the arctic.  Then, searching for answers, he consults his father's journals, and what he thinks is happening, is not at all what's happening. Hellboy, being the fool that he is, can't stop putting his hoof in his mouth.  John is way to good and patient to be subjected to Hellboy's attempts to 'gain his favor'.  Liz and Abe try to help, but Hellboy is just helpless.





	1. One

“You could be wrong.” Abe said watching as Hellboy paced around the study. The demon snarled as his circuit once again brought him to where the blue skinned male is sitting at the table filled with the books and journals that they’d been researching, his tail slammed in to the leg of the table, knocking one of the books on to the floor.

“We both read the journals Abe.” Hellboy ground out. “Father’s words were perfectly clear.”

Abe sighed, and turned his attention back to said books. “Perhaps the interpretation was less literal.” The icthyosapien began. “You may be reading to much in to them.”

“A sacrifice Abe!” Hellboy roared slapping tombs off the table as he passed again. “To a demon!”

“Please, Red,” Abe said softly.

“I cannot believe this.” Red clenched his hands in to fists. “Sacrificing someone to me! I thought I had a choice not to be a monster. But Father knew! He prepared for it even.”

Before Abe could reply the doors of the study swing open, revealing Agent Myers, arms ladened with several ancient tombs of his own. He froze, like a deer in headlights, feeling the tension in the room. 

“Uhh… I-I’ll come back later.” He quickly deposits the books on the nearest desk and fled. Abe’s eyes however never leave Hellboy. The demon is visibly affected by the human’s brief appearance. He’d begun to breath heavily, his entire body tense like he’d been preparing to pounce, his tail lashing back and forth quickly. Abe shivers at the feeling, but takes the time to process them, and finds himself stunned by them. Where Red had been terrified to think of them as anything more than evil, Abe sees that they are not. 

“Oh my,” Abe said to himself at the rush of feral energies that his friend releases as he stared after John Myers. Professor Broom had indeed brought Agent Myers here as something for the demon, but it wasn’t the sacrifice that Hellboy is thinking of. “Hellboy,” The blue male called out, loud enough to snap the demon from his stupor. A shiver rushes through the demon as he breaks from the near trance like state.

“What Blue?” The demon growled.

“I believe I understand what exactly the professor meant for Agent Myers. And it is definitely not what you think.”

“Then what is this Abe?” H.B. gestured to himself, his chest tight, teeth bared.

Blue blushed, then cleared his throat. “Feral lust, a desire to possess.” He said. “Because John is pure of heart, I believe that your demonic nature see something to covet. You see something pure and beautiful and you want it. And you’re so fearful of your own desires being evil that you’re fighting your instincts.”

“What?!”

“Like a dragon with gold, a pure soul is seen the same way. But you are not a run of the mill demon Hellboy, where most demons would want to destroy someone like Myers, your demonic inclinations would want you to possess… in a more permanent arrangement.”

Hellboy still looked confused, and the noise he made is a reflection of it.

“To mate him Hellboy,” Abe finally said bluntly, face turning plum colored as he blushed. Hellboy just blinked at his oldest friend, Blue sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Have you felt that? A burning when he is near. Wanting to keep him in your den, smother him your scent. See him vulnerable under you?”

Realization dawns on Red slowly, his eyes going wide as tension bleeds from his body slowly. That is exactly what he wanted.

“Oh fuck!” The demon shouted.

“Indeed.” Abe added with a shake of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Myers sat at the large oak desk in the Professor’s study, hunched over a text on Nordic mythology, when the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He shivered as he realized someone was watching him, so he rubbed his eyes and looked up. Hellboy was looming in the doorway, his customary leather pants were on, but undone as was the thick belt he was wearing, and his shirt was off.

“Um… is something the matter HB?” John asked, checking his watch to make sure that he had not missed one of the demon’s meals.

“No.” The red male then turned sharply and left.

John scratched his head confused, but decided not to worry about it, and returned to his studies.

 

{++++}

 

The same thing happened just a few days later. Though this time, the young agent was sitting on his bed, legs bent with the journal of an 18th century exorcist was resting against his thighs. John felt his hairs rising, and curled his toes in to his blanket. He normally kept the door of his quarters opened while he was off duty, and not sleeping so that others knew he was free to talk. He was dressed down in plain black sweats, an old FBI academy t-shirt, and a favored pair of fuzzy spotted socks, and it made him feel vulnerable. He looked up.

There was Hellboy, standing in the middle of the hallway, staring in to John’s room. His eyes were nearly glowing as they bore down on him.

“Do you need something red?” John asked awkwardly.

“No.” He grunted and stomped down the hallway.

“Alrighty then,” John huffed and leaned back against his headboard, returning to his reading.

Half an hour later, the demon was back, coming from the other direction. John only glanced up briefly, and crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you sure you don’t need anything? If you do, ask now, I’m going to bed in less than an hour.”

“Positive.” Red said.

“Okay, but I swear to God, if you wake me up at three AM again because you want a snack, I’ll punch you.” John threatened.

HB grunted and left again. John got up and shut the door.

 

{++++}

 

The fourth time, John was running the agent obstacle course, training to improve is score for his yearly physical. He stumbled at the familiar feeling of being watched, but managed to get to the top of the climbing wall, and crouched. He looked around, pivoting on the balls of his feet while catching his breath and looking around.

Hellboy appeared to be steaming, looking slightly dazed and his shirt was damp with sweat. He stared across the course at John, chest heaving like he’d been the one running. Alarmed, John dropped off the wall, and jogged across the obstacle course to the demon.

“Hellboy, are you okay?” John asked as he reached him, but the demon glared and stormed off, the doors of the gym slamming loudly behind the huge male. The agent groaned and let his head fall back as he stared up at the ceiling. He shuffled over to the start of the course, reset the timer and finished the course, but his time was worse than it’d been all week.

After he’d showered and gotten dressed, he made his way to the kitchens to pick the first of Red’s three afternoon meals. He stopped to pick up a box of candy bars and added them to the cart.

Hellboy was sitting on the edge of his bed, arms crossed over his chest while Liz stood a few feet away, her own arms crossed over her chest and an unimpressed look on her face as she glared down at the demon.

“You’re seriously mental Red, I swear.” The pyrokentic woman said, then looked up as John made his way in to the room with the cart. “Oh, hey John.”

“Liz,” John offered her a smile, which for some reason made Red snarl. John broke out in goosebumps at the sound, but pushed the cart of food in front of the demon. “Good afternoon to you as well, Hellboy.”

“Myers.” The demon grunted.

John frowned. “I thought we were passed the last name thing by now.” John shook his head. “Well, whatever I did this time, I’m sorry Red.” John shrugged as he looked at Liz with a half smile. “Anyways, enjoy your lunch. I’ve a meeting with The Director, so I’ll be busy baring a CODE RED.”

“Whatever.” The demon said in way of dismissal. The whole time John had been in the room, Hellboy had not once looked at him.

“Right.” John’s shoulders fell, and he made a quick exit while Liz shouted:

“I can’t believe you!”

 

{++++}

 

Liz found him that evening while he was walking towards the Professor’s study to grab a few books.

“Hey John.” She called, making his stop on his journey so that she could catch up.

“Hi,” John gave her a smile even though he didn’t really feel like smiling, between dealing with the new director for nearly five hours and how strangely Hellboy was acting towards him. “What can I do for ya?”

“I don’t need anything.” Liz said. “I was just gonna offer some company, if you were interested.”

“I’d like that.” John’s smile grew more genuine at that. She walked with him as he made his way towards the study, telling him about her trip in to the city to take photos at the park. 

“So, what are you studying now?” Liz asked, leaning back against the desk while John moved around the bookshelves. He blushed and looked back at her, three books already in his arms. “We’ve all noticed how much you’ve been reading since you came back. So, what’s so important?”

“Nothing really.” John pulled another book from the shelf, then paused tapping against the cover of one of the books. “I just… I know so little about all this stuff we work with compared to everyone else. I need to catch up, everyone is looking towards me now, because I’m the only agent Professor Bruttenholm has ever actually picked for the BPRD, and well…” John glanced over at her.

“You’re doing great John, really. I’ve never seen anyone do so much in the department in such a short time.” Liz said coming over and patting him on the shoulder. “No need to push yourself so hard, okay?”

“Sure,” John huffed a soft laugh and grabbed another book. “But, even if all of you have accepted me. I think Hellboy isn’t as impressed, he’s been so… I dunno what he’s been.” John shrugged.

“Don’t take Hellboy’s behavior seriously, he’s emotionally challenged.” The older woman said with a pinched face.

“Well, this whole place revolves around him… I mean he sent me to Antartica, all because he thought I had a thing for you.” John shivered at the memory of the frigid cold. “And if I keep floundering with all this, he’s gonna straight up hate me and I’m gonna end up in the desert this time.”

Liz grimaced as John looked over at her desperately. “Look, I can’t tell you exactly what’s going on with HB, but trust me, he doesn’t hate you. And he’s not going to send you away again, trust me. I’ll kick his ass if he tries something like that again.” She patted his shoulder then, as he nodded.

“Well thanks for being in my corner.” John said and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

John stumbled tiredly from the Professor’s study, body stiff from falling asleep at the desk, mortified that he’d been using a four hundred year old Bible as a pillow. He rubbed his eyes as he walked blindly down the hall towards his own quarters, until he smacked in to a wall. He fell to the ground with a groan, blinked rapidly, then looked up.

Hellboy stared down at him with a pinched expression, his tail twitching with quick, agitated movements. “Myers, the hell are you doing up at three in the morning?” The demon asked.

“I fell asleep in the study, was just going to bed now.” John answered with a flush.

“Sure are making yourself comfortable in the Old Man’s stuff ain’t cha?” HB asked.

“I…” John looked away. “Sorry Hellboy, I should be more sensitive about his space.

“You’re not him, y’know.” The demon continued without thought. “I don’t want you taking his place.”

John grimaced. “That was never my intention, I swear Red, I just wanted t-“

“Myers, just get to bed, you’re useless exhausted.” Hellboy huffed and headed off to wherever he’d been going. John sat on the floor for another minute, then picked himself up and went to bed.

He pretended his eyes weren’t stinging.

 

*****

  
John was trying not to drop the load of cases in his arms as he jogged towards the study for reference materials when suddenly, Hellboy seemed to step out of nowhere, just barely stopping the human from colliding with him.

“I’m so sorry HB, I didn’t see you.” John said, and offered a smile as he shifted his load.

“You smell.” The demon said bluntly and John went beet red.

“W-what? Excuse me?” John took a couple steps back.

“You’ve been running around all day, you’re sweating. I could smell you from down the hall.”

“Oh my God.” John blushed harder, ducking his head. “I…I uh, I’m sorry for bothering you with my… smell… I’ll get a shower the second I’m finished with these files.” John bit his cheek and hurried around the demon cursing himself all the way to the study, not realizing that Hellboy had trailed after him all the way, sniffing deeply.  The demon stood in the barely open door watching as Agent Myers moved around the study flustered and muttering to himself.

“Red, what are you doing?” Liz’s voice came from behind him and he jumped, turning around to see her and Abe walking towards him.

“Oh dear, what have you done?” Abe sighed as he halted, feeling the swarm of emotions coming off of Agent Myers from within the study.

“What makes you think I’ve done anything?” The demon asked with a scowl.

“Because no one else makes John act like that.” Liz peaked through the door. Red grumbled something under his breath and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “What was that?”

“I.. I may have told him he smelled.” Hellboy said.

“RED!” Liz hissed putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. “Why would you be so rude… wait why am I even asking that, you oaf.”

“I didn’t mean it as a bad thing.” The demon replied with a slight flush of his own. “It just kinda slipped out and he got all embarrassed and scurried off. He’s just been driving me nuts all day! He’s even more potent than that stupid goblin nest the research team brought in.” Liz stared at him for several minutes, then broke out in to a fit of giggles. “What’s so funny?”

“Does he smell good Red?” She teased, with a snort.

“Considering the… _ahem_ , erection, I would assume that would be an understated assumption Liz.” Abe said and the woman looked down with wide eyes.

“Oh my God!” Liz shouted. “Geez Red you’re gonna poke someone’s eye out with that thing!” She laughed as the demon growled, pulling his coat closed.

“Shut up!” He ground out.

“Can you go deal with that Red, very, **very** , far from the Study please?” Abe asked turning a plum color as he blushed, looking up at the ceiling. Liz laughed louder, which seemed to have gotten John’s attention as the agent had come over and opened the door, looking at the three unique people standing in the hallways.

“What’s going on out here?” John asked.

“Absolutely nothing!” Red shouted and stormed off while Liz fell back against the wall laughing wildly while Abe put a hand against his face and sighed deeply.

“Um… okay then.” John scratched under his chin and looked at the two others still in the hall. “Did you two need anything?”

“Actually, I came to help you with your work.” Abe said composing himself. “I saw the case load that the Director gave you and as I had nothing to work on, I figured you could use the help.”

Liz snorted as she pulled herself off the wall. “I was looking for Red, gonna have him help me with my training, but, I’m positive he’s going to be rather… hmm, shall we say busy so I’m free.” She giggled for a minute then smiled at John. “I can give you a hand too I suppose.”

“Oh, well thanks you guys.” John smiled with relief and moved back in to the study to let the other two in. He made his way over to the desk, then paused and looked up at the others “Was it just me… or was Hellboy blushing?”

Liz burst in to laughter again. “We should _**NOT**_ think about that.” Abe said seriously.

 

****

 

“What do you mean I’m not going out in the field?” John shouted. “I’m Hellboy’s handler, we just received a CODE RED, I need to be out there!” John clenched his hands at his side, his kevlar half strapped on to his chest.

“I’m sorry Agent Myers,” The new director, a woman by the name of Annalise R. Connors said calmly. “For the time being, I believe it’s best that you, as the heir apparent to Professor Bruttenholm, that you remain here at Headquarters.” She crossed her arms over her chest, and looked down at John as the others in the large garage ran around, putting cases in to several SUVs and prepared the not-garbage truck for Hellboy and Abe to travel in.

“But, I’m an Agent, trained for the field, not a Case Officer.” John said seriously.

“And it is time you learned to be a Case Officer.” Director Connors said calmly. “You are more than just an agent now Agent Myers. I’ve plans for you, as did Professor Bruttenholm, and it is time we-“

“You can’t honestly believe that the Professor wanted me to be heir, I-I’m nothing like him, I haven’t been studying the occult my entire life, I-“

“I’m giving you a direct order as your commanding officer Agent Myers, and I expect you to follow it.” Connors said, tone leaving no further room for discussion.

John looked away, jaw working harshly. “Yes ma’am.” He said.

“Good, report to the command center.” The director said and turned on her heel.  John watched as she walked over to where the group of agents were standing with Hellboy, Abe and Liz, all staring over to where John was still standing. “Agent Sherman, you will be acting as Hellboy’s handler on this mission, I expect that you’ll keep him in line and out of the public eye.”

“Oh? Um, yes ma’am.” Liz looked away from John to the tall woman standing at the front of the group of agents and frowned.

“Good.” Connors said. “Now, we’ve received reports of a haunting that’s resulted in the hospitalization of seven civilians and three NYPD uniformed officers.”

John stormed out of the garage, yanking off his kevlar and doing his best not to throw the vest across the hallway. He forced himself to take several deep breaths, clenching his hands against the sides of his vest until his knuckles turned white. He took the long way to the command center, stopping by his quarters to throw his kevlar vest on to the bed, and locking his gun back in the small wall safe.

He took an open seat near the back of the room just as the director came in to the room. “Up front, center seat, Agent Myers.” The woman said pointing at the empty chair in said position. “We’ve thirty minutes before the team arrives on scene, and you’re getting a beginners course on the system by Agent Lincoln.”

John looked at a agent to his left, a round faced woman with her hair pulled up in a messy bun and a over sized sweater with frayed sleeves.

“Hello Agent Myers.” She said with smile.

“Pleasure Agent Lincoln, thanks for the help.” John replied, offering a smile.

“Call me Jemma,” She said, then bit her lip. “Well, let’s get started.”

 

******

“John, what are you doing?”

The young man looked up from his cross legged position on the floor, an arch of open books and case files in front of him. His hair was a mess as he’d been running his fingers through it for hours. His tie was on the floor at his right knee, a large mug of coffee was at his left, the buttons of his shirt were partially undone, his sleeves rolled up roughly to the elbows. Abe was standing a few feet away, looking down with concern.

“J-just busy work.” John replied, running a hand over his face.

“Ah, I see.” Abe folded himself on to the ground. “Is this about the confrontation with Director Connors this afternoon?” He asked.

“I don’t… I just want to be Hellboy’s handler. I don’t want to be the Professor.” The human said looking down. “Hellboy would hate me if people started treating me like I was…”

Abe sighed. “Professor Broom didn’t want that for you, but at the same time he saw something in you that’s deserving of the respect the rest of the agents have bestowed on you, treating you as his heir. And Hellboy… he knows that you aren’t trying to replace his father.”

“It doesn’t seem like it.” John replied.

“Red is complicated.” Abe said, reaching over to patting John on the arm. “Don’t take his brutish behavior as distain. As for your new position, do not fret, me, Liz and even Red, are here to help you. You’re a smart young man with a brilliant future before you, and I, for one, will do my best to help you.”

John smiled exhaustedly over at him.

“And Hellboy will eventually get his act together.” Abe added, John chuckled softly as the blue skinned male continued with, “Liz and I are trying to beat some sense in to him, he’s just incredibly hard headed.”

“Thank you Abraham,” John said.


	4. Chapter 4

Hellboy paced in his room, agitated, horny and tense. John was working out again, and the demon’s fine tuned senses were all focused on the human. He growled at himself, as his feet had lead him just outside the vault door before he’d caught himself. He stormed back in to his room, scattering his hoard of cats in the process. This was getting ridiculous, he thought and licked his lips as another, stronger wave of Myer’s scent waste on the air.

The demon growled and stormed out of his room, through the halls of the complex to the gym.

****

Blindly, John reached to his right for the towel he’d placed on a rack next to the bicycle he’d been riding, only for his hand to grasp cold metal. Confused he turned to see the towel gone, and when he looked down he saw it hadn’t fallen to the ground either. Removing his headphones, John dismounted the bike and looked around the gym. All he saw was Red’s broad back and tail leaving through one of the side doors.

Strange….

*****

  
The demon stood at the foot of his bed, tense and glaring down at the innocent, plain white, slightly damp towel he’d just stolen from Myers who was still working out in the gym. The towel the young man had been wiping himself off with as sweat collected on hi skin. There was enough of a scent coming from it that Hellboy was being effected by it.

He was hard.

Not full on, but enough to be undeniable.

But he was hard, because of a sweaty towel he’d just stolen from Agent Myers. Red groaned, full of aggravation, partialy because the near constant horniness he’d felt ever since John Myers had returned from the Arctic, partially because he’d resorted to stealing towels from said agent like a crazy person.

Hellboy growled, snatched up the towel from his bed and brought it up to his face where he took a huge, undignified sniff. Then he was practically smothering himself with it, groaning deep, mouth open, and eyes closed. The scent had Hellboy fully erect after just a few minutes, and he dropped on to his bed, legs wide as he fumbled with his pants with one hand. His cock sprung from his pants and his flesh hand wrapped around it with practiced ease. Normally Red would’ve taken the time to find lotion or lube but with the scent laden towel against his face, he barely took the time to spit in to his palm before he began to jerk off.

It didn’t take long to come, with the scent and his wild emotions. The towel, clenched in his teeth, muffling his unsatisfied groan. He let the towel drop out of his mouth as he panted to catch his breath, and it fell in to his lap, covering the white mess he’d made of himself.

“This is fucking ridiculous.” Hellboy said to himself, then began to clean himself up with the towel, mixing the scent of his cum with the scent of John. When he was as clean as he was going to get with the towel, HB brought the towel up to his face, unable to resist, and scented the combined scent.

He found his eyes closing, he growled deep and possessive.

He needed John to smell like this, all the time. To smell like HIS.

  
(*****)

 

  
“I…. I cannot believe you just asked me that.” Abe said, blinking at his oldest friend, the remains of an imp spread out on an autopsy table between them. The blue skinned male had dropped the forceps he’d been using and his brain had shut down on him.

“Well, you’re the only one I could ask, Blue…” The demon replied with a grumble, crossing his arms defensively. “I need to know.”

Abe cleared his throat, then blushed and cleared his throat again and stared up at the ceiling. “I… ahem… suppose marking John could lessen the symptoms you’re having.” Abe began clinically, his blush growing darker. “With scent but I do not believe smearing your ejaculate on him is the best course of action.”

“It seemed easier than tellin’ him to stand still while I rubbed all over him like one of my damned cats.” Hellboy said disgruntled.

“Well, besides the fact that it’s disgusting, and more than a little over the line of sexual harassment, I’m sure there are other less invasive ways of transferring your scent to Agent Myers.” Abe replied with a shake of his head.

“I’m open to suggestions Abe, because you’ve heard my idea.” The demon said.

Abe rubbed his forehead with the back of a gloved hand and made a noise of disgruntled confusion. “You could scent mark his clothes, or bedding. Which over time would scent the man himself. By rubbing your wrists or neck, against the fabric you’d transfer some scent to him which would build up over time.”

“It’s gotta be more substantial.” Hellboy insisted. “I need everything to know he’s mine.” The demon finished with a growl and a slight baring of his teeth.

“You could always just tell Agent Myers what is going on. He’s always most accommodating wh-“

“I don’t want him to do this because it’s his job, Abe!” Hellboy said clenching his hands in to fists.

“Then I suggest that you get over yourself and tell the young man you have feelings for him. OR even that you’re his friend and you wish to spend time with him. Considering that John is pansexual, you have that in your favor. I also do believe that at the very least he wouldn’t be opposed to a relationship with someone of your unique species given real feelings cultivation.” Abe said.

“Say what now?” The demon asked.

“Start with not being a complete ass, then ask the man on a date Red!” Abe shouted. “Now get out of my lab!”

  
*****

  
John made his way through the halls away from the Director’s office with slumped shoulders and yet another pile of old records she’d insisted he needed to read in order to continue his education on the PBRD, this time, more specifically the times with other agencies that she insisted that John would be interacting with as a new “face” of the organization.

As he entered the room, he froze, dropping his arm load as he stared around his room. All of his drawers and the door of his closet were wide open. His bed with rumbled and his hamper had been over turned. Clothes were strewn haphazardly everywhere. The clothes he’d neatly folded in his dresser were now stuffed in drawers which wouldn’t close in their current state. Half the clothes in his closet were falling from the hangers, or would be fall with the slightest touch. The clothes from the hamper were on the floor that looked like they’d been piled in to a nest or something. And the sheets and blankets of his bed were so messed up like someone had decided to roll around on his bed rather vigorously, the corner of his fitted sheet was pulled off the mattress.

“What the FUCK?!” John shouted, catching the attention of a group of passing agents.

“Something wrong Myers?” One asked, coming over to look in his room. The older man whistled. “Looks like a poltergeist decided to have fun time in here.”

John ran a hand over his face, then through his hair. “D-… Didn’t we recently get a collection of haunted objects?”

“Mmm, think so.” The agent said. “But they should all be down in holding under wards and stuff.” The agent crossed his arms as he looked around. “But it’s possible something got out. It happens from time to time when stuff is brought up for research.”

John sighed heavily, looking despondent around his room. “I guess I should go tell them to recheck their seals.” John said tapping a half emptied file folder with the tip of his polished shoe.

“It could be worse.” The agent next to him said with a clap on John’s shoulder.

“How? My room is a mess.”

“Last time a poltergeist got out, it killed 2 of Hellboy’s cats and flint the remains through the air ducts. It took months to clean them out, and longer than the for the smell.”

John just groaned and put his hand against his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Code Red, Level 9. Code Red, Level 9."

John edged down the hall, gun and flashlight held out in front of him as he made his way down the halls and small rooms that make up the archives. This sub basement of the B.P.R.D is cluttered with shelves and crates and metal containers specially made for magical items to dangerous to even leave outside of a vacuum.

And somewhere in the nearly 1000 square feet of maze is some man eating creature which has eaten at least 5 researchers and a few scientists if the body parts and name tags John has found are adding up.

" Code Red, Level 9. Code Red, Level 9."

John exhaled and leaned against one of the doors in to the loading docks, where there was snarling and crashing, and…. crunching are coming from. He ducked his head around the edge of the wall and looked around quickly.

Several fork lifts were knocked over, one was missing it's lifting arms and a tire. There were smears of blood along the floor and walls. The watch station window is shattered and the headless body of the security agent is slumped over the sparking control panel.

And hanging from one of the steel girders by an ape like, scaly foot and a thick reptilian tail is a monster.

It has a face like a monkey with a bisected lower jaw that plays open so a squid beak and slimmy tendrils can shoot out and snap off bits of flesh from a dismembered leg.

And as it feeds, it begins to produce a thick inky grey fog that pools on the floor below it and snakes out unnaturally, pulsing. Tendrils of it slither along the floor and out in to the air... searching.

"Fuck, not good." John looks around. The base has stations with hazmat suits and gas masks all over the place for this very situation.

The nearest one, next to the guard station, which, of course it is.

" Code Red, Level 9. Code Red, Level 9."

He takes a deep breath as the fog shoots up the slanted walkway towards him.

The creature howls.

John runs.

He has to throw himself under the beast as it lunged at him, and he rolls across the floor, comes up on his knees, then pushes himself on to his feet and finishes the run across the room.

He slams against the cabinets and rips it open, pulling on the first mask his hands touch. His heart is beating so loud he can't hear the shrieks of outrage from the monster until it's to late.

John turns around to see this beast on all fours, rushing him like a gorilla, mouth open wide showing teeth, beak and tendrils. John didn't have time to raise his gun.

His eyes slam shut.

The ground shakes.

There's this ungodly loud THUD.

The monster squeals and thrashed and John peaks his eyes open to see a wall in front of him.

No, not a wall.

Hellboy.

Who's got his stone fist stuck in the monster's mouth, his other hand has the beast by it's tail. The demon is steaming, and GROWLING. John can feel the heat radiate from several feet away.

His legs give out on him with a yelp, and he slides down the wall. Which seems to set Hellboy off. He leaps across the loading dock, slamming the monster against the wall until it's skull breaks and his stone fist smashes in to concrete.

John looks away when Hellboy pulls the dead thing in half.

He jolts and opens his eyes at the sound of rapidly approaching boots and the rattle of rifles. Six agents in tactile gear rush towards him with Liz behind them. Hellboy is across the room in the blink of a eye, standing over John and snarling.

The agents freeze, and Liz curses and pushed to the front.

"Secure that thing and make sure none of these seals are broken. I'll deal with Red and check Agent Myers!" She shouted, holstering her gun and elbowing one of the agents away.

Hellboy growled, shifting as the agents began to move.

"John, you alright?!" Liz said, loud and clear as she took slow steps towards them.

"Y-yeah. Just sc-scared shitless. All part of the job right?" He ripped the mask off as it seemed the creatures death had instantly disappeared the fog. His voice was high and tight, and Hellboy's tail lashed angrily.

"That's good. See Red, everything's cool, right? You can stop with the smoldering now. Threat eliminat-"

Hellboy let out a bark like growl and turned to John and snatched him off the ground.

"W-whoa! Wh-what the hell?" John flailed and looked at the demon, only he only saw a determined, yet distant look in eyes that were glowing. Steam was coming from the demons red skin, and his shirt was actually smoking. Yet John wasn't burning.

Except for the embarrassed flush on his face as the demon threw him over his shoulder and began marching out of the loading bay.

Liz shouting after them. Something to John along the lines of : "There's an explanation for this, but there's no way in Hell I'm saying it out loud!"

Still in the midst of an adrenaline rush, John's head spun as he was carried through service tunnels and Hellboy burst out in to a stairway, and leapt upwards, clearing an entire floor at once, his stone hand denting the railing as he grabbed and flung them both up and over with a grunt.

The demon burst through a door, into the brightly lit hallway that was the facility's main hall. It was actually one of the least populated areas due to the high level security clearance needed to be this close to where they agents lived… and where Hellboy's room was.

John lifted his head enough to see that their direction could only mean Hellboy was taking him to one room.

John couldn't for the life of him understand why they were going to Hellboy's room, but he blushed as Director Connors came jogging down the hall with three agents after them only to stop, holding a fist up to halt the agents as she raised an eyebrow at John, and Hellboy's quickly retreating form.

They were around a corner, then another and then the vault door was slamming shut with a CLANG and Hellboy stopped moving finally, and John was lifted off his shoulder and dropped on the massive bed.

He bounced and struggled to right himself, and look at Hellboy.

The demon was still smoldering, staring at John who tried to get off the bed, only to be pushed back down and held with the demon's tail.

"Lay still." Hellboy's voice was rougher than John had ever heard it, guttural was the word for it. It made the human shiver, but relax in slow stages against the bed. The demon's tail slid down his belly firmly before lifting away.

"What's going on Red?" John asked awkwardly from his prone position.

Hellboy huffed and stared down at him, seeming to cool off, literally as well as figuratively. When he finally answered, John felt equally parts confused yet touched.

"Just shut up and relax Boy Scout, you nearly fucking died and I just… just you're safe here." He finished with a sharp tone and crossed his arms.

John studied him, chewing on his cheek as he did. "Alright Hellboy, just to wait off the adrenaline spike and drop… okay?"

He got a grunt and Hellboy marched to his massive arm chair and dropped in to it. Almost instantly his hands were digging in to the leather arms of the chair, and his tail smacked agitatedly on the floor, as if fighting to keep himself planted in the chair.

And he stared so intently at John, that his skin broke out in gooseflesh and he had to fight the urge to squirm. Instead he loosened his tie, and the first few buttons of his shirt… then fiddled his sleeves open. He toed off his shoes and tried to kick them off the edge of the bed, but it was so large they didn't get off the bed.

"H-have you ever seen a monster like that?" John blurted out, startling them both. He rolled on to his side, propping his head up on his arm.

Hellboy squirmed, his eyes starting to loose some of the fire, finally.

" Well, have you?" John asked. It was something else he didn't know, and it was a reminder that this crazy world was more vast than he would ever fully understand.

"Its uh… a type of ghoul, reanimated bits and pieces of nasty to do the caster's killing." Hellboy answered, his voice starting to sound normal.

"And the fog it produced?"

"Fatal, slow and painful is my guess. Thing was a real piece of evil intent." Hellboy grouched, his stone hand finally releasing the armrest as he flexed his fist, it was undamaged as always, covered in blood and brain matter.

John smiled despite the gore covered demon sitting across of him, rather because of said demon. He did relax, truly then and curled slightly in the bed.

"Thanks for saving my life Red." He let his eyes close and fell asleep in seconds.

Hellboy watched, lounging back against his chair, like a king in a throne, legs spread, and a deep, pleased rumble coming from his chest as he watched his mate slumber in the center of his den. Covered in the blood of an inferior opponent.

<++++++>

 

The following day found John moving constantly. He'd been forced to the infirmary during which time he's poked, proded and checked from head to toe. He's given a clean bill of physical health, and then goes to see the shrink, as is mandate after such an incident. He actually has a healthy respect for the doctor, a woman with a shaved head of mixed race with a kind soul but no nonsense personality. They talk for 2 hours over tea, and after she finishes his assessment they make plans to tackle the unpleasant task of notifying families that has now fallen to John in place of Professor Broom.

He then spent hours with Director Connors, and several others; including the new head of security, Joshua Powell a former Seal and Secret Service Agent. In order to find out just what happened for that ghoul to get out.

Through it all, there was Hellboy, lingering in the back ground, outside the doctors' offices, and hovering in the corners of the conferences rooms.

When, nearing nine o'clock at night, John was finally able to stop, the demon was still there, with food. Surprisingly served from his own mountain of food, by Hellboy himself. A steak, cooked a perfect medium rare and seasoned to perfection with garlic herb butter melted over it, and a baked potato with sour cream, crispy bacon bits and chives.

And then while John sat in the Library and gratefully tucked in to the hearty meal, Hellboy stood and watched him eat the first half of the meal, before he relaxed.

John looked up at him, humming happily as he chewed. "This is so Good! I'm gonna have to tell Director Connors that Marta and Alan need a raise!" He said. "Thanks for sharing Hellboy, and everything else you've done for me since saving my life and all."

Hellboy cleared his throat, and scratched at his neck. "You've noticed that?"

"Was I not supposed to?" John asked innocently, then stuffed a large bite of steak in to his mouth. He groaned and closed his eyes as he chewed.

Hellboy rumbled as he watched John eat. His brain was finding weird stuff like that enjoyable lately and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about it.

" Well Hellboy, what's this about?" John was staring at him, smirking, the little shit, because he's caught the demon off guard.

His father's voice in his head told him not to lie. And Hellboy, for a second entertains the idea of being completely honest, but looking at Myers, bruised but smiling, juice from the steak shining on his lips and that rush of heat the fills him, startled Hellboy.

His cock is hard in a few seconds, and his muscles all get hot and ready to quick movement. If only they were in his den, if only his mate was naked.

If only

If only

"Red! Seriously can't even bring yourself to apologize for being a jerk?" John chuckled and shook his head as he picked up his fork and knife and cut more bite sized pieces of steak and potatoes. "I mean, I guess a near death experience makes you think a little bit less like I'm just the annoying person who yells at you you clean your room and -"

"Yeah boy scout, just calm down and eat would ya." Hellboy said loudly and shook his head. "I've been a jerk since you came back from Antarctica… I'm glad your not dead."

He picks up a steak and tears in to it when John looks up at him and smiles once again. Red takes another aggressive bite and blushes, looking away.

John laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, i dont have much of an excuse expect started a new job, things got crazy and my goats had babies. Yup, life is life.
> 
> Anyways hope this chapter is good for ya, just because John doesn't go on missions doesn't mean monsters don't try to eat him apparently.


	6. Chapter 6

The overflowing plate is set in front of John, over the files the young man has been diligently working through, startling him nearly in to upending his chair, if not for the large stone hand that grabs the back of the leather rolling chair.

"Easy Boy Scout, just me." Hellboy chuckles as John holds his chest, exhales shakily, and looks up.

"Red? What the hell?"

"I knocked, swear on my heart." The demon crosses his index finger over his heart, chuckling down at the human. "Dinner, eat before it gets cold."

John looks down at the food, shrimp alfredo with angel hair pasta and garlic breadsticks. John's stomach rumbles in appreciation of the garlic rich scent that is wafting up.

"Thanks, Hellboy." John picks up the fork and twirls up a mouthful.

Unbeknownst to him, Hellboy is watching him with a very clear focus, the tip of his tail curling in contentment as his mate ate the provided hearty meal. With gusto now that the silly human has realized how hungry he was.

Hellboy licked his lips, turned just long enough to grab one of the bottles of soda from the food cart and twists it open. He holds it out for John, who covers his mouth with one hand to mumble his thanks around a mouthful of food. Hellboy grunts in reply, equally confused and elated by the fact that he's watching John Myers eat. For some reason, Hellboy keeps finding his eyes drifting down to where John's stomach is hidden by the desk.

"Aren't you going to eat, Red?" John asked, breaking Hellboy out of his staring. John has finally slowed down about a third of the way through his plate to realize that the demon did bring his entire cart of dinner in to the library (which John still won't say is his office even after Director Connors assigned his old office to another agent).

"Uh... yeah, of course." Hellboy pushes his cart over properly and then brings over one of the chairs designed for his bulk and sits down diagonally at the desk so he's close enough to John to hold a polite conversation. John just smiles before he takes a drink, then actually lifts his plate, closes the file it was on and sets it to the side.

* * *

 

The next morning, Hellboy wakes up and finds himself increasingly agitated before he's even bothered opening his eyes.

He goes in search of John before he even bothers to pull on a shirt.

He stalks down the halls and bares his teeth at the agents who've decided to gawk at him. John's office has a newbie agent who croaks a reminder that Agent Myers office was transferred to the Library.

John isn't in the Library, however. He's not in his quarters either. Hellboy ends up searching all of the B.P.R.D. He is literally steaming by the time he's done, and Liz strides over to him, hands in her back pockets.

"Need somethin', Red?" She asked.

"Where's the Boy Scout?" The demon growled, glaring at the door he's standing in front of.

It's an unremarkable door, only he is back in front of Myers' quarters, the grey door locked, keeping all but the faintest traces of John's fresh scent locked away.

"He's not here." Liz states, and gets a demonic glare for her troubles. "Director Connors sent him on an assignment."

"What?" Hellboy rounds on her.

"Yeah, we recieved a call from the D.o.J. really early this morning, there was a joint taskforce case that's turned up some supernatural items, a whole warehouse of it, apparently. Abraham and John went with a group from Research to go look it through." Liz says.

"Where?"

"Not sure. It was pretty hush hush, I only know because I was training with John when he got the call." Liz shrugged. "John was pretty excited. Do you know he hasn't left the building in almost nine months?! With all the ext-Hey! Where are you going!?" Liz shouted as Hellboy took off down the hall.

* * *

 

John walked briskly next to Abe, as the pair entered the 1,000 square foot warehouse, his large dark eyes trying to soak in the details all over the place.

"This is the largest altar I've ever seen." John said. He paused to take in a set of symbols painted along one of the support columns. "These seem familiar…" He frowned, but turned to catch up with Abraham as a serious looking man in military fatigues came away from the mass of people at the center of the building.

He was in his early 40s, his dark hair buzzed short as was military regulation, and he wore his camo well. His eyes were a serious grey, and the weapon on his hip and the well tightened kevlar said he was a man who lead from the front line.

"Lieutenant Commander Aaron Wade," He introduced himself. "You must be the specialists we called." He shook hands with Abe and John without hesitation.

"I'm not the first non-human you've met." Abe stated his head tilting, massive eyes blinking slow.

"You see strange shit in war." Wade answered, and glanced at John. "Which means you are John Myers, not what I expected." He very oblivious checked John out with slow glance the length of John's body.

Myers flushed, but shook Lt. Commander Wade's hand.

"So why don't you tell us what we are dealing with." Abe said, if he had an eyebrow to raise, he would've.

"Of course, this way gentlemen." Wade stepped away from John and gestured further in to the warehouse. "At 1342, we executed a search warrant for this warehouse in conjunction with a home grown terrorist cell, who've named themselves: The Stone Fingers,"

"Catchy." Abe chimed absently, eyes scanning the symbols scrawled across the floor at their feet.

"They are responsible for a total of twenty-three ritualized murders, and a bombing that killed 6 and injured eight more. We also have reason to believe they've started in to drugs."

"Interesting, but how do you think this is any of our business? No offense but we can't offer any insight on fake ritualism." John said.

"This way." Wade smirked, and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

They walked to a set of metal stairs that lead to a sub-level. John put a hand over his nose and mouth at the sight. The 20 by 12 space was splattered with viscera. Blood and tissue of what must've been at least a dozen people if John was going by the dismembered heads alone.

"John, look at this."

John tore himself away from the carnage, and was surprised to see Abe across the killing pit, staring at something on a large marble slab. He walked over with legs a little weak in the knees.

John took a fortifying breath as he was away from the carnage. Abe was standing in front of a large, dark wood table laden with a very large scroll opened dramatically to drape over the ends of the table, one end with bloody bare foot prints.

"This is-"

"Cuneiform." John finished bending over the table to get close to the harsh angular symbols written in dark red ink.

"This was definitely a mass ritual sacrifice." Abe said crossing his arms. "On a scale I've not seen in decades. Very discerning, John, very discerning."

"Yeah…." John said, then noticed how quiet the warehouse had gotten.

He looked up and saw Lt. Commander Wade's gun drawn and pointed straight at him. "In the name of Anung un Rama, surrender peacefully, my orders are to keep you unharmed Agent Myers, but your blue friend here can go in the pit as well."

John raised his hands in surrender, glancing over to see Abe had done the same.

"What do you want with Hellboy?" He asked a group of five men in black swat type gear rushed forward to restrain them.

"What does anyone ever want a demon for?" Wade moved forward, weapon still drawn but at his side as John's wrists were cuffed in front of him with thick police zip ties.

Abe was cuffed with his hands behind his back.

"If you behave, Abraham lives through the trip. If you don't, I've always got another amphora to fill with blood. My Lord requires a lot to quench his thirsts." Wade stopped when he was chest to chest with John, and ran the barrel of the black metal gun down John's neck.

"You're well funded to have pulled this off." John said, as Abe was pulled ahead of him as Lt. Commander Wade grabbed him by the arm, and forced him toward an opening loading dock, where a semitrailer was being expertly positioned.

"Yes, we are. And our order is old, and powerful." Wade said and chuckled, stopping with John to watch as the warehouse altar was stripped of everything of importance to these cultist and loaded in the the truck with speed and care. John shivered with realization.

"There really was a D.o.J. Raid," He said, more to himself than his captor, but Wade smiled next to him, then barked orders to his grunt workers.

"The pit is full of the tactical team, you're wearing their gear." John ran his eyes over Wade.

"Well, they are " Wade nodded towards a woman wearing an A.T.F. wind breaker. "I've actually earned these stripes." He stated proudly as the last crate of artifacts was loaded in to the semi.

Then Abe was shoved between the crates in the alley that was created by them along with seven guards who were apparently security for the items. The trailer was closed and then drove off. John's stomach dropped, but as the truck pulled away it revealed a half dozen large black vehicles; three box Van's and three S.U.V.

John is marched to the second SUV, and loaded in to the back bench seat. He's strapped in with the seatbelt, as the engine is started by the woman in the ATF jacket. She's pulling on a pair of blue aviator sunglasses. Wade pulls a black cloth from the center console then turns to face John. It's a black bag, lined with red satin.

"Its a long drive Agent Myers, try to relax."

John was then promptly black bagged.

It must've been laced because it smelt like butterscotch and smoke… And the world faded away.

* * * *

**Author's Note:**

> I only have this first chapter intro written, I have plans for more but no set posting schedule.


End file.
